Midday School Hour
by Nata Yoh
Summary: Yullen Every student in Black High could hear the soft wimpers of Allen Walker and the deep grunts of Yuu Kanda. Oh how their poor minds run. R/R Yullen! Oneshots stories! Currently being revised!
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAME UP WITH THIS, SINCE I WAS LYING IN BED THE WHOLE WEEK BECAUSE I WAS SICK. BUT HERE IT IS. IT'S MY FIRST ONESHOT, SO I HOPE IT'S NOT TO BAD.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT. YULLEN, THAT'S BOY/BOY, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

-

-

-

MIDDAY SCHOOL HOUR

-

-

-

"Itaii! Don't put you hands there!"

The whole student body of Black High froze at the voice. It had been a peaceful so far, first period went fine, followed by second and third. But then came fourth period. The fourth class started out like it normally does, like as do other periods. The principal had already given out the usual news, always at the mornings unless it called for a great emergency.

So why was the intercom on? And that voice everybody just heard was clearly no Kumoi Lee's, the principal of Black High.

"Ba-baKanda! That hurts you jerk!" Clearly not Kumoi Lee.

Lenalee Lee, younger sibling of Kumoi Lee, just happened to be a student at Black High. She imidiately recorgnized the soft and childish voice of her best friend, Allen Walker. Along with her senior class was Lavi Bookman. He too recorgnized the voice on the spot. Well, so did the rest of the student body.

"Allen-kun?" The whole school started to buzz. Why was Allen's voice coming from the intercom. Why did he sound so....erot-

A sexy and husky grunt was heard. "Shut up you stupid Moyashi! This isn't easy for me either!" Slightly heavy breathing was heard. Everyone knew who's voice that belonged to; the one and only, Yuu Kanda.

Heavy brething were heard along with a few hot grunts a silent whimpers. "K-kanda! Th-that's cold!" The students could already tell what was happening. The teachers could tell what was happening. Everybody was to in tune with what they knew what was happening that nobody could move. No teacher made a move too the office to stop the two. No student bothered to talk to each other like they always did.

Everybody blushed at the thought. The two hottest/cutest student of Black High were making sweet love.

The girls blushed and were inwardly letting their inner fangirls run wild. The boys, either straight or gay, blushed at the mental image of the two. Allen was one of the cutest kids there and every girl (and boy I supposed) wanted to claim him because of his super cute air of innocent. And for Kanda, well, everybody wanted him. His super lean and toned body turned anybody on, so I guess no boy was completely straight.

"D-do you really have to use that?" 'That', as everybody guessed was the slippery oil that was going to be used to-

"Shut up and just put it in!" 'It'. Everybody, even the teacher, blushed at the thought. Kanda was going to enter Allen Walker, his most hated, but apperently not, rival. Another grunt was heard. "D-damn Moyashi, I can't put it in if you keep covering up!"

"But it'll hurt! I know it will cause you're not the most gentlest person around you know!"

"Shut up! If you didn't want me to do it, you should have asked that stupid rabbit!"

Everybody turned to the red head diva. Lenalee gave him a look, a fangirl look. He could imediately could tell what everybody was thinking.

'You did it with Allen Walker, Lavi?'

"No! I did not do it with Moyashi-chan! Don't look at me like that Lenalee, not you to?!"

Lenalee turned her head away with a heavy blush. Of course, Lavi had Tyki Mikk! Why would he do anything with Allen? How silly of her.

"Itaai!! No! Stop it Kanda! Kanda! Kanda! YUU!!" Allen's cute sobs was heard through out Black High. After the sobs came the cute whimpers. Half of the boys had blood rushing everywhere. Up..........and down, if you know what I mean.

"Che, y-you're such a whi-whimp Moyashi..." Kand sounded tired, and well, everybody knew why. "Fuck, look at all these damn marks you left me! How the hell am I suppose to get rid of these?"

Hickeys. Allen Walker gave the great Kanda Yuu hickeys? Woah, both boys and girls thought, being turned on more.

"Well what about my legs!? Look at all the marks you left 'there'! And my chest too!" Oh they could only imagine what Kanda had done to Allen. "And I bet I won't be able to sit on my ass for a week because of you! Why do you have to be so rough all the time?"

"Che! It's all your fault, I'm not the one who suggested to did it in the first place. I warned you that you'd get hurt too!" Allen was the one who came to Kanda? Wow, nobody knew Allen would do such a brave thing.

"Well- well, Arghh! That's it, as soon as I'm better, were going to round two!"

"Fine! Prepare to beg for my forgiveness you damn Moyashi!"

The thought of Allen screaming Kanda's name made every boy cross their legs. From what they heard earlier, Allen sounded so innocent yet erotic screaming Kanda's name, both Kanda and Yuu.

"You be-"

The bell rang.

It was time for lunch.

"Yay! Time for lunch!" The Brit cheered for joy.

A annoyed grunt was heard. "Damn gluttony."

Everybody felt weak in their knees and fell to the floor.

Kanda felt annoyed on how the beansprout had challenged him to a match today. The short brit managed to put up a good fight, but not good enough for the Japansese teen. Everything was going like it usuallly does, until they stepped on a old brigde. Being the two of them, they didn't realized it until they were falling.

He and Allen had managed to find their way back to school and to the nurse's office, but she wasn't there. Damn her! So Kanda lead Allen to the only place he knew had a first aid kit, Kumoi's office.

The damn Moyashi said he didn't want to bother his little bratty friends so he would rather have Kanda fix him up. Unfortunately, Kanda wasn't the gentlest person around. Up to the beating Allen and leaving him bruised up, the rough bandaging, disguisting blood healing medicine and the dissinfecting alchol, Allen was messed up bad.

Of course Allen had managed to get Kanda a few times too. He had been jabbed a few (and might I say hard) times on his chest, close to his lungs, which left it harder for him to breath for the moment and such.

Oh well, they'll both heal and sooner or later, round two shall begin.

-

-

-

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DO YOU LIKE IT, HATE IT, WHAT, PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Tha Forbbiden Adventure of Aren and Yuki

**REVISED VERSION**

Thanks for everybody that reviewed, I feel so loved! Anyway, since some of you asked me if I could do a sequel or something, I decided, what the heck, why not! So here's my thanks to all you people who read this. 3

Warning: Contains mild yoai sex scenes in the middle, but can be easily skipped if needed. If you read it, it might not be too good because I've never writen one, but I tried my best.

Yullen, don't like, please don't read.

This is a sequel to 'Midday School Hour'

**Update- This is the revised version. I'm working to get the others done too, so I hope you guys check it out and enjoy. And hopefully, this new version clears up some confusion with what's happening. **

**This is the link for my youtube fanficton video. Please check it out :D**

**Link to video- watch?v=Xf3vWgl7cm0&feature=plcp **

**For the video, I can't figure out how to set the link so I'm just gonna leave it like this. Just go to youtube and add the 'link' after the (/). **

**Okay, and so I finally finished the video, update and revesion. Now I have to do study for a stupid calculus... I have a quiz for the third day of school -_-**

_'The Forbbiden Adventure of Aren and Yuki'_

* * *

Kanda could feel the evil glare from a mile away. He felt the presences of the strange, unnamable stalker group behind him. Why the hell were they following him anyway? He knew which group was following him, Allen's fan club. (As to how and why the Moyashi had one, Kanda would never know.)

Why were they following him instead of the annoying twit anyway? They had been hot on his trail since he first fought that Moyashi...Seriously, why the hell were they following him and not the annoying beansprout? He already was able to get his own fan club (or overly hormone teens who were greatly lacking of brain cells that decided to target Kanda just because, as Kanda like to say) last week, he didn't need a new one following hmm around like a lost stupid puppy.

Today was just Wednesday, almost a week since Kanda fought with Allen. Almost all his bruises were gone and the cuts he'd receive from the fall (refer to chapter one if needed) left no trail or evidence it had ever been there.

"Oii! BaKanda! Wait up!" Within hearing the English Brit's voice, Kanda hastened his pace. First, the brat's fan club, and now the actual brat was after him. Fuck, can his day get any worse?

"Dammit Moyashi! This is why I told you we shouldn't have done it today!" Like a week ago, the whole student body and teachers froze. It was them again. Having a closet yoai complex, the teachers, like their students, hushed up and decided to listen. Knowing that Kanda and Allen were going to do 'it' again, many have brought secret recording devices.

Both boys and girls (and strangely the teachers as well) brought out their recorders and pressed the record button. Nobody gave a nasty remark about listening to two dudes fuck each other or how wrong it was, since everybody was in on it. Well, only Kumoi Lee opposed it since he didn't want his beloved Lenalee-chan to be corrupted by two octopus's business. He was currently tied up in the closet, gagged and all.

"Well-well...um..."

"Shut the fuck up and give it to me already...Goddamn Moyashi."

"He-hey! It's Allen BaKanda! And no! If I give it to you now, it'll hurt a lot. Well, not as much as when you did it to me since I know how to give it on nice and slowly." Both sexes' mind were filled with perverted thoughts of having either Allen Walker on top of them (for the girls) and how cute little Allen be a seme (for the boys). That sounded like Allen, giving himself nice and slowly as if to tease them. Of course, it'd be romantic too. Allen was known to be a romanticist.

Allen hated the fact that Kanda was so harsh with him when he was applying the antiseptic last time; he promised that if he ever had to patch Kanda up, he'll give it to him nice and slowly, so whatever wound or cut he had wouldn't hurt so much. He found that if he was doing something else to occupy his mind (such as eating super sweet cake) the stinging wasn't as bad. He brought a big slice of cake for his dear 'friend'.

"Whatever, if you're not going to do it yourself, give it to me-..!" The harsh voices of Kanda Yuu was shh'd. "Mmmh!...Yo-...mmmm..." Everybody could only tell what was happening. Either Allen just kissed Kanda or stuck his-

"Bleh! What the fuck is that Moyashi!? It tastes sickly sweet!" Allen gave Kanda his 'seeds'. Yup, that's what happened, and that's what everybody knew.

Allen never knew Kanda was so sensitive with sweets. How the hell was that triple fudge, chocolate smothered, seven layer chocolate covered cake sickly sweet?

"Umm...Lenalee, are you okay?" Lavi, like all the other boys, was currently covering his upper part of his pants. Well, that, and they keep crossing their legs.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay Lavi! Why?" Lenalee asked her other best friend.

"Well, because you're bleeding from your nose..."

"...Ha, ha..." Lenalee then furiously blushed, turning her head away and wiped her nose with a tissue. Well, you couldn't blame the girl! Her cute best friend was acting like the seme (or at least they believed so) to a uke Kanda, it was too hot not to give an extreme reaction to.

"Mmm...Baka Moyashi.." The usually loud man was barely heard. That was very unusual.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And hey...Are you blushing?" Allen sounded, well, like the topper for once. He sounded so ignorant and sexy, one poor first year fainted from mass blood loss. A wavelength that sounded like a slap was heard.

"Shu-shut up! It's just so fucking hot in here! Look, you're sweating too!" Our uke Kanda was sounding defensive and like a shy girl. Well, it was everybody's dream to be either pinned by Kanda, his hot, toned, lean body straddling them or pinning his fuckable frame under them. Oh how everybody was currently envious of Allen, but yet still was currently cheering them on.

Kanda was right, Allen was sweating. Hey, you would too if you just fought in a fucking gym with no heater! In the middle of summer!

"Eh he he he...Isn't little Kanda-chan just as cute as a little girl? Is this the first time you had it?" Allen sounded like a seme alright. In the far distant, something sounded like it was bashing his head against a door. Did it sound like it said, 'Let me out, please let me out my lovely Lenalee-chan!'...? Oh well.

"Fuck off Moyashi! I'm no little girl as you could plainly see!" (And, as the whole population of Black High, can plainly hear.) Kanda paused for a moment. "And this isn't my first time having one!...You should know, you're the first one to stuff one in my mouth...Now that I think about, you're the only one who's done that!"

Yeah, no one has ever dared to stuff cake in Kanda's mouth, not since he was a baby.

Almost all fainted from blood lost, while the ones still standing (or sitting/slouching) were too busy about think and processing the confession, if you could call it that, in their little head. They were too occupied with sinking the whole ordeal in, it was a fangirl's fantasy.

"I'm going to fucking kill you tonight Moyashi!"

As of even before lunch time, a load of ambulance came in. The school reeked of blood and many thought that a psychotic killer had gotten inside. The moans of the kids were everywhere, but nobody wanted to listen. They all thought the kids were going on about the killer (as the presume), but not one even bothered to listen to what they were really saying.

"All...en...seme...Uke...Ka...n..da...T-too...hot..."

From then on, Allen always visited Lenalee, first at the hospital, and the rest at her home. She was one of the many who had to be rushed to the hospital. She would not tell Allen the reason for her major blood lost...it, was just too...embarrassing. When Allen visited Lavi, well, he wouldn't tell him either and hid under the bed the whole time Allen was there. He noticed that the red head kept shifting his legs, mostly crossing it like a girl would.

Allen knew that something was wrong, but he really didn't know what. Nobody told him anything.

As for Kanda, he really didn't give a damn. Because of the accident, the higher ups decided to give the students a week or two off. He'd rather be at home where there are no nosy people trying to but in in his business, stupid red headed rabbits or any white haired Moyashi's everywhere.

He was sitting at home, surfing the net. Normally, he didn't use the net as much, but he needed to get his manga drafts to his editor, or else she'll come over using that as an excuse and never leave. Just so you don't know, he's _not _Kano Yoshikoshi, the leading shoujo manga artist, nope, no way he was.

He then decided to check his, or Kano's, mail. It was filled with fan letters from girls everywhere. There were some from guys as well, as much as a chill he gets from saying it, that said to marry them.

There was one that he'd never gotten before.

'The Fobbiden adventure of Aren and Yuki: Yullen Fanclub's newest doujinshi! Comes as a video!'

Being a mangaka himself, he decided to check it out. He never heard of 'Yullen' fanclub. It was fun to see beginners a work. He click of the bar, letting it relocate itself. The thing loaded pretty fast and was soon up and going.

He also have a habit of reading a manga, specially a work of a beginner, no matter how horrible it was, to the end. Oh how he was going to regret it soon.

The first page showed a cute little boy, around seventeen or so, and his arms wrapped around an older'd man waist. The boy had a sly, devious look while the older man looked flushed.

The boy had a pair of what looks like wolf ears. The white fur matched greatly with his soft, long white hair. His big, light blue-ish eyes shined with glee. He only had tight black pants on.

The older man one the other hand looked like he was about to faint. He hand short somewhat wavy hair that reached his ass. He had cat ears. He looked quiet lean and toned, yet slightly girlish. Actually, he almost looked like a girl, if only he wasn't so flat. He had on...only a full body apron that only, bearly covered his chest and...down there.

Kanda reached for the mouse, moved the arrow to the close button, but his fingers wouldn't budge. Damn his stupid habit. He couldn't help but watch the whole video.

* * *

**Context contains adults (MA) items, don't like, please skip. (Mild Yoai scene) Please skip if you need to! This part is not that necessary for the story, but added it for a friend of mine.**

**a**

**a**

**a**

**a**

**a**

**a**

"Hey! You Perv, don't put your hands there!" The older man with the cat ears was currently trying to get out of somebody's hold. The on holding him turned out to the the younger boy.

"Aww...Yuki~Don't be like that!" The boys hands, as Kanda was clearly showed, was near the other man's (who he found out was 'Yuki') chest. Yuki was strangely already wearing only an apron like the one in the front page.

"Stop it Aren! H-hey, get off, that hurts you jerk!" Aren had already pinned the man down on a bed in the page. Yuki was blushing his head off. Aren licked his lips, Yuki watched his every move.

Aren then suddenly bent down and claimed Yuki's dry lips. Yuki was shock at first, but soon, Aren's kiss had won his body, but not his mind, over. He let Aren deepen the kiss. Aren soon broke the kiss, breathing a little heavier than before

Yuki, however, was blushing furiously and breathing pretty heavy. He had tiny tear bubbles in his eyes. He closed his eyes and tried to push Aren away.

"St-stop you Baka! You-you...! Kyaa, what are you doing?!" Aren gave a sly smirk as he flipped Yuki over, his cute little tight butt up in the air. Yuki was, well, as red a tomato. "Stop it Aren-kun!"

Aren just smirked. He held a tiny tube in his hands. "Nee Yuki-chan, you're still a virgin aren't you?"

Yuki's blush darken. "So what if I am?! What wrong with being twenty-three and being a virgin ha?! What-Kyaa! Stop that! It's cold, Aren!" The tube Aren was holding out turned out to be a 'Guilty Pleasure, just for Men.' a type of pleasure oil used to make sex easier. It also happened to be very cold.

"N...o...plea-please stop Aren-kun..." He the blankets under him as Aren caressed his back with one hand and the other near his virgin hole.

"No." And with that, Aren's long and slick finger plunged into Yuki. Or at least he was trying. Yuki covered his butt. "Hey, I can't get in if you're covering up..."

"No! I don't want it! One, you're you and you're one of the roughest person around and two, I don't want to, I...I...!" Yuki gasp. Aren had managed to sneak his middle finger in, the longest finger too. "Haa! Mhhm! Kyaaa! Ar-Aren! Stop! Stop! Aren, Aren, AREN!"

Aren just kept on going in and out. Yuki's gasp and screams were like a drug to him, he needed more. In a while, the next scene showed Yuki under the blankets and Aren over him, hugging him against his bare chest. Yuki sleep soundly in Aren's arms. That night, Yuki lost his, no actually, had gotten it stolen, his virginity. Against his will, his student six years younger than him had stolen his innocence.

"Ar-aren...mmm, pl-please give it to me~..." His student smirked until.

"Mmmm...Roast beef..."

Aren looked close to bumping Yuki in the head, but then he smiled. "Damn Gluttony..."

a

a

a

a

**And continue back here!**

* * *

Kanda looked prepared to bash his head against the thin four inch wall of his cheap apartment. A major blush complemented the red silk shirt he wore. This 'Yullen' group was no amateur, everything had so much details. Even he couldn't, well he could, but didn't want to draw such detailed, ahem, thingy's.

Then he noticed the artist signature. A big 'Liva' with a bunny right by it. It reminded him of a certain rabbit.

He grabbed his coat and Mugen, his precious sword and promised to put it to good use. Hey, instead of bashing his head against his apartment room to get rid of this frustration he had (from that damn story) he might as well use this energy to practice his sword skills. Besides rabbit soup sounded good right now.

In another apartment complex, Lavi sneezed.

"Are you okay Lavi?" The lovely Lenalee asked. She was at her desk drawing.

"Yeah, but I have a crazy feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. And hey Lenalee, are you sure you want to use Allen-chan and Yuu-chan for your materials?"

"Oh Lavi!" Lenalee waved a hand at him. "Why else do you think we," She pointed to the other boys and girls in the room. They were all busy drawing and erasing and of such. "-are the Yullen Fanclub? Just finish inking that page okay?"

Lavi sulked for no reason. "Whatever you say 'Liva'."

In another apartment complex, a white-haired Brit was hiding under his bed. He swore never to read another story he didn't know of (meaning like summary and such). He had marked Liva as a closet pervert. One with cute and strangely familiar characters, but still a closet pervert.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it!

I want to thank everybody that review, but unfortunately, I'm a lazy ass, so I'm just going to awnswer some questions and stuff.

_Allen-Is-Mine: Thank you, here's another chapter, well, the sequel I guess!_

millktea: Yeah, everybody was either one, too scared of Kanda, but they still love him, or two, they were brain dead. haha, I really can't think of any other reasons, but I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and they were probably emmbarrassed to . Yeah, Kanda didn't know which to use so he used bothe spray and the liquid achohol on Allen. As for Kumoi, well, he was walking in second period and tripped over a can a student left, hit his head and fell unconsious.

**xXShadowRebelXx: Haha, I wonder if any of your friends would do it? That would be really funny, just don't get caught cause I don't want to be held resposible for giving you guys the idea ^.^**

Daisuke-Sempai; Thank you, I didn't think I could get anybody to almost do that. I hope you'll like this one too ^.^

_Onna Ran: Here's your sequel, hope you like it!_

**Thanks again everybody, and just tell me if you want another oneshot! I would be more than happy to make one!**


	3. Show me what you got

**Thank you everybody who reviewed and read my stories! This one story was just begging me to share with everybody, and now here it is!**

**Warning:Kanda's cursing, some sudgestive words, adultish themes (but not really), slash meaning boyXboy, yoai, gayness etc. Very minor Lenalee bashing, sorry! Don't kill me!**

**Yullen.**

**-**

-

--

-

-

--

**'Show me what you can do'**

-

-

--

-

-

--

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

The group of protesters sat in the main office of Black High Academy and had refused to come out the whole day. They had been broadcasting messages to help support their cause. They were a group of homophobic people. They wanted to stop the boy and boy or girl on girl relationships. They wanted only one boy and one girl per relationship. Not two boys and certainly not two girls, one girl and one boy.

A ring from the gym intercom came on. How many times were these people going to try and get them out? It was no use, this group sure was persistant. After all, they did have Lenalee Lee as thier leader. She wouldn't stop at anything to get what she wants, and it just so happened she wanted the boy on boy and girl on girl thing to stop.

"Urggh! I've told you guys, we aren't going to go out! Why can't you get it through your thick hea-"

"Moyashi, I swear if you're recording this in any way, I'm going to kill you." Well, this was certainly not the man that had contacted Lenalee and her group earlier. The voice sounded deep, husky, sexy and alluring. Just from his voice, Lenalee could tell this man was a total hottie and totally her type.

"Hello! Umm, hi, this is Le-" She accidentially fell on the buttom to activate the school wide intercom. Everybody at school could hear what was happening. Of course, the intercom only came on inside classrooms. The area like the cafiteria and gym were excluded. They cold hear nothing.

"Come on BaKanda, I've told you I'd keep this a secret, you just have to follow through. Now spread you legs." The voice sounded a little younger than the first sexy voice. It had an english accent, light and fluffy touch to it. "Hey BaKanda, you need to spread your legs wider you know?"

Lenalee blushed. No way! Those two, who she still didn't know of, were doing 'it'. And in school hour too. No way was her perfect man (that she haven't even seen) being gay with an english dude!

"Sh-shut up! This is as far as I can go! Just help me Baka Moyashi!" The man huff'd and grunted. The other boy sighed.

"Fine, but since your not use to this, it will hurt a little at first. Here, I put my hand over here to help you feel better."

Glasses that the students of Black High shattered as the students dropped them in shock. What the hell?! That was the two prince's of Black High, Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker. Allen Walker was like the angel, the light, the kind boy, Mr. Sunshine. Kanda on the other hand was like his opposite. He was cold, a devil, the Ice Prince, but was still hot. Kanda and Allen were like water and oil, they don't mix, so what the hell were they doing together?!

"Fi-fine, but just hurry up!"

"Oi oi Kanda-"

'So that's his name.' Lenalee thought.

"-for stuff like these, you have to do it nice and slowly so it's not as hard. Trust me, it'll feel better that way." Lenalee felt wierd inside. She felt, well, like she used to when she was a fan of hard core yao- No! She was not a fan of any homosexual relationships!

"Itaii! Damnit Moyashi, this fucking hurts! I thought you were suppose to be a pro at this."

"Fine fine, lets start with streching them first. Or something, with one like your's, it might take days to strech out. I think that should help a lot since you're so stiff." A thump'd was heard. "Oi BaKanda, lay down on your stomach or I can't get to your back...."

A grunt was heard. "Thank you." The British boy said with glee. Lenalee felt like bashing her head. She hated gays and lesbians, but she just couldn't turn the thing off. No really, even if she wanted to, she couldn't. The intercoms and such were made so only the person who called could hang up. That was kind of a stupid idea, but oh well.

"Mmm.....M-moyashi....mmmm.."

The younger boy giggled. "So you like this huh Kanda?.......Wow, you really are stiff back here!"

"De-deeper Moyashi...God go deeper!"

Lavi Bookman was one of the shock students of Black High. As far as he knows, the Ice Prince, aka, Kanda, hated Allen Walker. The, what were they doing together!? As far as he knows, Allen was bi, but Kanda was supposed to be straight. Or something, he never went out with a girl nor a boy. Maybe Kanda was bi too.

Anyway, impure thoughts were running through his head. Who knew the great Kanda Yuu would be doing it with our little Allen-chan? Or that Allen would be on 'top'?

He, like the other students, were listening intently on the two.

"Dam-mnit you baka Moyashi, I said go deeper!" Kanda's deep and short breathing was to cute and sexy not to get turned on by. It was like porn, but not chessy and all that crap.

"Mou! You can do it yourself if you don't like how I do it!" Lavi could tell Allen was pouting. He could tell that the young boy was also breathing a bit heavier that usual.

"S-sorry...p-please don't go....." Lavi and the others gaped or something similar. The great Kanda Yuu acutally apologized and in a poliet manner, asked for something. Was the world coming to an end or was this all a dream?

"Haha, you're so cute you know Kan-chan?-Woah!" A hard bump'd was heard. A crash came after. "Hey hey, I'm sorry! Now just lay down so I could continue!"

Kanda che'd but soon, they, the whole school and Lenalee's group, heard fabric being laid to the floor. Kanda must have laid back down. "Just do it Moyashi!"

"Haha, same old Kanda as impaticient as always!" The sound of skin rubbing againist each other were heard. Kanda, the great Kanda Yuu, Ice Prince(ss), the 'I'm gonna fucking kill you if you come any where near me' samurai was moaning. His soft moans were soon cute of when he let out a yelp. "Mmmm.....damn Moyashi, you're good....oh god, go deeper........He-hey, itaii!!-that hurts! What the fuck?!"

"Ah! Sorry Kanda, I forgot to use the oil! Sorry! I'll go get it now!" The boy probably was running all over the room to find 'that' kind of oil. Anybody could tell he was in a rush from how loud his feet were going. Lenalee felt her blood boiling. How dare that British boy seduce her 'Kanda-sama'?! Oh she would make him pay......as soon as she could get out of the room. Damn her and her stupid protest. If she wasn't doing these right now, maybe she could be meeting and talking with her 'Kanda-sama'.

"Woah, sorry I took so long BaKanda! Anyway, I've found it! See?" The sound of the boy shaking the liquid was heard through out the whole school.

Lavi couldn't be more turned on than now. He felt his little 'buddy' growing stiffer every second of listen to Allen and Kanda. I mean really, how couldn't he? All the 'streching' and 'deeper, god go deeper', and then the 'oil', it would only mean one thing Allen was the seme and Kanda was the uke.

Allen was always so hot and cute, both sexes agreed on that. Kanda was a diamond in rough, but was way to good to pass by. No, actually, he was no diamond. He was way better than that. He was like a creature that could only be seen, but not touch. A figure to arouse desire, but very unreachable. Kanda would be best wether on top, or buttom. Most (mostly boys) agreed that an uke Kanda would have been the best, since he was so cute, hot and totally femine yet handsome.

"Ohhh fuck Moyashi!! Goddamnit! Go faster! Faster! Fuck it baka Moyashi!" His moans and rare adorable whimpers were heard through out the whole school. Oh poor girls, only able to imagine what was happening. A few smaller first years had already passed out and carried to the back of the class rooms as nobody, not even the teacher, could take there ears away from the intercom.

It was worst for the boys. They had to hide thier buddies between thier legs as they decided to pop out suddenly. The crossed their legs, use their jackets, shirts, even their hands to cover themselves. Their fitted pants were getting more uncomfortable every second.

"Oh fuck!"

"Huh, what wrong Kanda?"

"You goddamn Moyashi, it's already almost time for lunch, why didn't you tell me?! We missed around two classes already!" The sound of Kanda getting up and shuffling his clothes on were forever going to be buried in all the people's mind. Their sick, dirty, in the gutter, perverted minds.

"Hey, is that the thanks that I get for trying to help?" The brit sounded offened, as what would most people do.

"Whatever, forget it, we're going to fucking continuing this tommorow!"

The whole school fell to the floor. Such bold, but quiet hot and cute, boys...Second round anybody?

The rest of the day, nobody made any eye contacts with Allen, which was quiet strange. many people seemed to avoid him. He did catched one first year straing at him. When he turned to look at her and gave her a smile as he always did, blood squirted from her tiny nose and she fainted. Allen couldn't help but wonder why as the other first years carried her to the nurse, refusing his help to carry her there himself.

Oh well, I guess these were just one of 'those' days. Allen was still his happy-go-lucky self.

Kanda on the other hand didn't give a fuck. Nobody bothered him, not even the annoying bunny reporter. The stupid red head actually decided to walk a differnt route from Kanda. Not even the teachers bother with him. He did hate the fact that everybody was looking at him like he was some idol, which he was not.

Lenalee couldn't have had a worst day. Black High still had many gays and lesbians, and she couldn't find the boy called Kanda. This was far the worst day ever.

Kanda on the other hand couldn't have had a best and worst day ever. The worst being his father used him for a part in a stupid play since the leading dancer fell ill and he fitted the costume perfectly. He was told to get lessons or something, or he would be kick out of the house. Then he went to Allen. Well, Allen actually found out somehow and wanted to help. It was either he let the Moyashi help of he was going to tell everybody the great Kanda Yuu was in a stupid girly play. (His father was going to have him wear a mask to hide his 'suprime beauty' from the world, or save whatever dignity he would have left, as Kanda likes to say.)

Allen tried to teach him, but the things were to difficult for him. Then he tried to do a move that involved a lot of spreading out, which didn't turn out so well.

The best part was where Allen gave him a massage, as a apology for being so rough ealier with all the training and all. The Moyashi was actually good for something. It was the best thing he ever felt and he felt like his muscles were turing into jelly and falling of his bones. He wanted the beansprout to push into his back harder and deeper and of course, faster.

He couldn't help but moan in pleasure, who knew a massage could feel so good? But then, he soon found out that two class periods had already passed. He told the damn Moyashi he would continue his massage the next day.

Allen was more than happy to give Kanda another 'Allen's special BaKanda' massage.

Now if only everybody knew.........

-

-

-

-

-

**Thank you again for everybody who bothered to read this. I've been down in the dumps since not many things were going the right way these past couple weeks, so the reviews were a good thing for me. I hope you guys liked these, because if you did, I just might make another. Depends on how things are. Anyway, please ask away if you didn't get some stuff in the story.**


End file.
